


In Which No Spines are Broken

by Mice



Category: Jeeves and Wooster
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the IndeedSir weekly drabble challenge "Haters Gonna Hate" (deal with a theme or character you dislike, try to make yourself like it/them... or don't).</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which No Spines are Broken

"Why do you keep threatening to break my spine?" I quivered a bit. 

Stilton glared daggers at me. "It's not about Florence, you dimwitted blighter, it's about _you_."

"I say, what?"

He oiled closer and laid a shaky hand on my cheek. "I hate what you do to me. How you make me feel."

My eyes widened. "Oh, dear."

"I hate this, wanting to touch you."

"I'm sorry, Stilton. Can't help the Wooster charm." 

"Kiss me," he whispered.

"I'm, er, with Jeeves."

"That... explains a lot." 

"I hope you'll find someone."

His eyes closed and he sighed. "So do I."


End file.
